Rain
by Vaz1201
Summary: Zuko x Katara. One shot. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

I had inspiration from seeing a beautiful fanart and I had wished to write a small one-shot about it. Or at least what I imagined when I saw the art myself.

I also wrote this while listening to Book of Love by Peter Gabriel

* * *

**Rain**

The rain fell softly, and nothing was said, the clouds had made the sky into a dark purple and the area around them was nothing but dark violet with a hint of black shadows. The rain was hitting down into the ground floor, and mixing everything together; the earth, the oceans, the air, and the all but one of them disappeared as the rain dropped onto the now cold fireplace.

It wasn't so hard, to go and have a small conversation with a stranger. But she _did_ know this stranger, but refused to tell herself so. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't know what to do as the cold rain fell along her hair and her deep blue eyes would blink from time to time to wipe away the water that whelped over them. Her dark hair had gone undone and everything was soak from her head to the bottom of her shoes.

His clothes had turned darker, the rain casting him such a dark look as he had never liked the rain, not from when he had shed his tears under that training and had acted as a lightening rod to learn defeat an old villain. He never liked rain, nor water, _nor_ tears.

He couldn't tell, he couldn't tell at all if she was crying before him, he had saved her and now he had to leave but something or more of a _someone_ was keeping him from leaving this feeling, the feeling of having a young girl staring at you with such aching pain and fear of losing someone she might actually care about.

But why did it matter to him anyhow? She was a water bender and he a fire bender a prince no less. A person of royalty and also someone who wasn't controlled by the powers of sadness or happiness. At least, not from _her_, not from someone who was traveling with the person he disliked most of all. He nodded to himself and to her, and turned his back to her, but he halted by a crackled voice. He cringed at her words.

"Let me see."

He turned back, the rain slipping down the decorated blue mask and onto his drenched clothes. He was sure that the mask was a bit alluring, considering how it grinned a strange smile and it's pale sharp teeth stuck out. The young water bender only took a step closer to the young man and he didn't move an inch by her actions but he had to leave. His family, his only family was waiting for him and was mostly likely worrying over him about where he was in this calm storm. She refused though as she saw he made no move to take off the mask.

"Please, I want to see who you are. I want to know the face of the person who saved my life."

Yes, her life was saved by the young man, who remained quiet the whole time they had spent, sure it was a good three hours of walking through a majestic forest and the warm fire they had together was even more blissful as she did the talking and he just nodded or shook his head in his way of answering. She couldn't really figure why she wanted to know whom this person was, but she knew somehow that she knew this person. What scared her most was that it would be someone she wouldn't expect, someone who might actually hurt her if she were to see his face.

The rain didn't stop; it seemed to feel as if the few minutes they are spending in this rain are lasting forever.

He took a sign and bent his head down slowly; he might as well just do it. Though how would she feel? Would she hate him anymore than she did now? Or would she maybe…consider caring about him? These thoughts were confusing because he had not felt such feelings in such a long time, at least towards a girl, someone from what he could see in past battles was very hotheaded and stubborn. But after today, after the last few hours they spent he saw a much softer and beautiful side to her, a side he only saw in maybe a mother…or maybe something even more.

His hands went up slowly and she stood still, hearing the rain fall down even harder and louder. He cup the bottom of the mask with one hand and use the other hand to slowly untie the small thin rope that held it close around his head. She was feeling much more anxious now and also very scared, she didn't know but as he slid that blue glowing mask off she saw the faint site of a dark scar.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opened in a gasp, but she did nothing else. She stared back into those glowing golden eyes, as if they were the only burning light in this mist of rain. He didn't move, he didn't talk but only looked back into her dim sapphire eyes and his mask stayed clasped in his hand.

He was ready, he was ready to run away now and forget this whole evening, to forget those beautiful wide-eyed clear ocean eyes that seem to tear inside his every core. But he was stopped once again, by the shocking actions of the water bender.

Her shoes hit the muddy ground as she ran over to him, wrapping her much smaller form around his built tall form. He couldn't do anything, he just froze as he felt her body press against his, he felt weak, he felt so weak as he felt his own arms wrap around her body as well, locking together in an embrace.

The mask fell from his wet fingers and landed making no sound as it fell onto the soft soaked dirt. She looked up, he looked down, they gazed into each other colors and it seemed as if instinct _or_…emotion took place as he placed his lips upon her own and gave her a kiss.

The rain fell softly, and nothing was said, as the two young people who both fought for what they believed in, for what they wanted shared a tender kiss, of what feeling they are not sure of but whatever this feeling was, they had both hoped that it never would end.

For it seemed they wish that it would never stop raining.


End file.
